voru_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Voru Ball World Championship 2
Host Only two countries offered to host the CVBWC2. They each were trying to strengthen their future bids for World Cups, especially World Cup 3. One was Japan and the other was Mexico. Japan was selected as the host, with the 4 host cities being Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, and Sapporo. Format The 10 regions would each have their own playoffs, based on the 5 time round robin that was the regular season. The top 4 clubs making the regional playoffs. The top team from each region would qualify, plus 6 wild card teams. Qualifying North America Monarchs beat the Pearls, 55-47. Skyscrapers beat Aztecs, 60-50. Skyscrapers beat Monarchs, 59-55. South America Citadels beat the Kings, 61-53. Conquistadors beat Redeemers, 56-54. Conquistadors beat Citadels, 54-48. Europe East Sultans beat Palaces, 63-50. Cathedrals beat Czars, 59-57 (OT). Sultans beat Cathedrals, 67-47. Europe West Lions beat Bulldozers, 60-53. Windmills beat Owls, 65-52. Lions beat Windmills, 58-51. Africa North Elephants beat Deserts, 61-49. Marines beat Gold, 57-53. Marines beat Elephants, 62-54. Africa South Leopards beat Yellow Jackets, 66-44. River Snakes beat Peaks, 61-59. River Snakes beat Leopards, 58-57 (OT). Middle East Pilgrims Beat Pyramids, 56-50. Goals beat Pharaohs, 60-50. Pilgrims beat Goals, 59-56 (OT). Central Asia Sherpas Beat Cobras, 57-39. Monks Beat Cows, 50-43. Sherpas Beat Monks, 48-44. Southeast Asia Conference Archipelago Beat Cargo, 66-54. Characters beat Bengals, 55-47. Archipelago beat Characters, 66-54. Oceania and East Citizens beat Conquerers, 55-51. Statues beat Rebels, 59-48. Citizens beat Statues, 64-46. Wild Cards The six wild cards selected were: Luanda Leopards, Ethiopia Elephants, Montreal Monarchs, Amsterdam Windmills, Mumbai Monks, and the Shanghai Characters. Seeding #Indonesia Archipelago (Tokyo Bracket) #Lisbon Lions (Osaka Bracket) #Nepal Sherpas (Kyoto Bracket) #Chicago Skyscrapers (Sapporo Bracket) #Turkey Sultans (Sapporo Bracket) #Brazzaville RIver Snakes (Kyoto Bracket) #Morocco Marines (Osaka Bracket) #Tokyo Citizens (Tokyo Bracket) #Mecca Pilgrims (Tokyo Bracket) #Uruguay Conquistadors (Osaka Bracket) #Luanda Leopards (Kyoto Bracket) #Ethiopia Elephants (Sapporo Bracket) #Montreal Monarchs (Sapporo Bracket) #Amsterdam Windmills (Kyoto Bracket) #Mumbai Monks (Osaka Bracket) #Shanghai Characters (Tokyo Bracket) Bracket Stage Tokyo Bracket Archipelago beat the Characters, 65-49. Citizens beat Pilgrims, 61-56. Archipelago beat Citizens, 55-50. Osaka Bracket Lions beat Monks, 49-46 (OT) Marines beat Conquistadors, 57-47. Marines beat Lions, 56-54. Kyoto Bracket Sherpas beat Windmills, 53-44. River Snakes beat Leopards, 55-50. River Snakes beat Sherpas, 61-53. Sapporo Bracket Monarchs beat Skyscrapers, 49-44. Elephants beat Sultans, 71-67. Elephants beat Monarchs, 56-49. Playoff Stage All games were held in Tokyo. Semifinal River Snakes beat Elephants, 59-56. Archipelago beat Marines, 70-57. Final Archipelago beat River Snakes, 65-60. Club Season 2 Awards Club Voru Ball World Champion: Indonesia Archipelago Runner Up Club: Brazzaville River Snakes Semifinalist Clubs: Morocco Marines and Ethiopia Elephants World Player of the Year: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions Club Championship MVP: Raharjo Surya, Indonesia Archipelago Scorer of the Year: Clarence Taylor, Lisbon Lions Midfielder of the Year: Takejiro Tagaki, Tokyo Citizens Defender of the Year: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions Goalkeeper of the Year: Avatsara Durai, Nepal Sherpas Regular Season Club MVP: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions Rising Star Award: Monon Owiti, Morocco Marines Club Season 2 All Star Team GO: Avatsara Durai, Nepal Sherpas DEF: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions DEF: Saah Contee, Brazzaville River Snakes DEF: Peter Lindsey, Chicago Skyscrapers PA: Ikrimah Sajjad, Mecca Pilgrims MI: Takejiro Tagaki, Tokyo Citizens MI: Monon Owiti, Morocco Marines SH: Raharjo Surya, Indonesia Archipelago WI: Clarence Taylor, Lisbon Lions WI: Kandaki Jalloh, Ethiopia Elephants